Sing Along With Children's Favourites
Sing Along With Children's Favourites UK VHS and DVD is a featuring 104 episodes and 104 sing along songs. Episodes # The Tweenies - Fizz's Scrapbook # Balamory - The Street Party # Spot - Spot's Band # Postman Pat - Postman Pat has the Best Village # Rolie Polie Olie - Pappy's Boat # Brum - Brum and the Airport Adventure # MacDonald's Farm - Springtime on the Farm # Jellikins: It's Jellytastic! # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and Gordon, Edward, Gordon and Henry, Thomas's Train, Thomas' Christmas Party, Bertie's Chase, Old Iron, A Close Shave, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, Time for Trouble, Thomas Gets Bumped, Henry's Forest, Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure, Bulldog, Home at Last, Steamroller and Thomas and Stepney # Fimbles - Hairbrush # The Pink Panther - The Pink Pill # Maisy - Maisy's Train # "William's Wish Wellingtons" - "William the Conkeror" # "Pingu" - "Pingu Goes Cross Country" # "Tots TV" - "Super Tiny" # Angelmouse - Copycat Chick # Teletubbies Everywhere - Dog Training # Bill & Ben - The Big Sleep # "Sooty's Amazing Adventures" - "Scampi and Computer Chips" # "Paddington Bear" - "Paddington Goes Underground" # The Roly Mo Show - Sweet Dreams # Rupert Bear - We All Stand Together (music video) # Barney & Friends - Lights! Camera! Action! # Teletubbies - Ballet Rhymes # Kipper - Pig's Present # Tom and Jerry - The Bowling Alley Cat # The Adventures of Spot - Sweet Dreams Spot and "Spot Stays Overnight" # Percy the Park Keeper - The Rescue Party # Bob the Builder - Travis Paints The Town Songs # MAD Intro MAD: Rio-a Thomas The Unstoppable Tank Engine # Thomas & Friends: Festive Christmas Favorites - DVD Winter Wonderland # Bob the Builder - Live in concert Mambo No.5 # Thomas and Friends - The Great Race (2016) The Soothing Star Is Coming Through # Thomas and Friends - The Adventure Begins uk Troublesome Trucks # Thomas Comedies - Rusty and the Boulder Flashdance Maniac # Chigley Episode 11 - Apples Galore Time Flies by when I'm the driver of a train # Thomas & Friends: Spooks & Surprises - DVD Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo # Thomas & Friends: Chases, Races, and Runaways - DVD Troublesome Trucks # Thomas and Friends Sodor's Legend Of The Lost Treasure Full Movie US Never Overlook A Little Engine # Fimbles Hairbrush Hello Hedgehog How Are You # Thomas and Friends Rescues on the Railway (Australian VHS) It's Great To Be An Engine and Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining # Fimbles Yawn Do The Fimble Dance # Thomas & Friends: Festive Christmas Favorites - DVD The Snow Song # Thomas & Friends | All at Sea - US (PBS Airing #133) Let's Go # Thomas The Tank Engine: Your Favourite Story Collection (1995 UK VHS) Really Useful Engine # Thomas & Friends | Strength - US (PBS Airing #38) Strength # Thomas & Friends: Truck Loads Of Fun (2001 - UK VHS) Accidents Will Happen # Thomas & Friends | Christmas Cheer! - US (PBS Airing #123) It's Christmas Time # Barney In Outer Space (1998) Laugh With Me! # Thomas & Friends | Fast and Reliable - US (PBS Airing #117) On a Journey Toady # Thomas & Friends No Help At All - UK Down by the Docks # Thomas and Friends Animated Back to the Railway Series (Lady and the Saddle Tank Engines) Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover # Thomas & Friends | Differences - US (PBS Airing #02) Engine Roll Call # Thomas & Friends - Percy's Ghostly Trick DVD Thomas' Anthem # MAD Credits - MAD: Rio-a Thomas The Unstoppable Tank Engine Bonus Features 104 Bonus Songs: # Thomas and Friends Misty Island Rescue Live The Fat Controller's Song, Where's Oh Where is Thomas, H Is For Harold, Thomas You're the Leader, Thomas' Wheels Go Round and Round, Never, Never, Never, Give Up and Misty Island Rescue # The Adventures of Spot Spot's Brithday Party Happy Birthday to you # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Thomas and Friends Recycle Recycle - US (PBS Airing #129) Let's Be Brave #Barney In Outer Space (1998) Hey Diddle Diddle #Thomas and Friends Jurassic Sodor - US (PBS Airing #130) Monsters Everywhere #Barney Barney's Night Before Christmas UK VHS The 12 Days Of Christmas #Thomas and Friends Peep Peep Party UK DVD We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Barney Barney's Night Before Christmas UK VHS Christmas Is Our Favourite Time Of Year #The Wind in the Willows UK VHS The Open Road #Spot's Alphabet UK VHS Spot ABC Song #Thomas and Friends Finders Keepers - US (PBS Airing #128) Really Useful Engine (The Adventure Begins) # Fimbles Musical Baton Row Row Row Your Boat # Toy Story UK VHS Strange Things # Thomas and Friends Lost and Found #2 - US (PBS Airing #132) Spring is Here # The Jungle Book UK VHS The Bare Necessities # Thomas and Friends Bravery - US (PBS Airing #24) Brave # Dumbo UK VHS Casey Junior # Thomas and Friends The Great Race UK DVD Streamling, Will You Won't You, I'm Full Of Surprises, You Can Only Be You, He's Full Of Surprises and Be Who You Are, And Go Far # Fimbles Music Box Do the Fimble Dance # Thomas and Friends Thomas Magical Musical Ride VHS Harold the Helicopter, Percy's Seaside Trip, Let's Have A Race, Come for the Ride, The Island Song, Sir Topham Hatt, Toby, Donald's Duck and Gone Fishing # Fimbles Baby's Rattle Listen Sound Fimbo Make # Thomas and Friends Cranky Bugs VHS Night Train # Fimbles Shoes 1 2 3 4 5 Once Caught A Called the Fish Alive # Thomas & Friends Believing US (PBS Airing #44) Engine Roll Call 10 Bonus Episodes: # Barney and Friends - Shapes and Colors # Teletubbies - The Beach # Kipper - The Missing Tape Mystery # Tom and Jerry - Cue Ball Cat # Bob the Builder - Scoop Has Some Fun # The Adventures of Spot - Spot Goes to School # Ivor the Engine - Bluebell # Thomas and Friends - Tenders and Turntables, The Flying Kipper, Thomas, Percy and the Coal, Percy Takes The Plunge, Woolly Bear, Oliver Owns Up, Heroes, Percy, James and the Fruitful Day, Sleeping Beauty, Gallant Old Engine, Bowled Out and Thomas and the Special Letter # Fimbles - Hoop, Wind, Hooter, Puzzle, Moon, Balloon, Gmone, Sunbeam, Sleeping Bag, Rainbow, Yawn and Shoes # The Pink Panther - The Pink Blueprint Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas